


7 days challenge / semioi

by Matsuhanai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7dayschallenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuhanai/pseuds/Matsuhanai
Summary: 7 days of semioi oneshots (something like semioi week. which I didn't find.)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Semi Eita
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. day 1

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha, I'm tired and wanna try this (I didn't find semioi week, so like frick it, I'm going to make 7 days challenge

DAY 1// FIRST ENCOUNTER

aoba johsai lost. 

oikawa shouldn't be this upset. it wasn't anything new, he should know better. he should try better. his tosses were supposed to be better. his serves should be be-

,,oikawa?"

oikawa turned around to look who's talking to him. he though that it would be ushijima, to tell him, how he should have come to shiratorizawa, how he's wasting his potential in aoba johsai. to tell him that iwaizumi is not worth his potential. to tell him how are his teammates weak-

,,oi, I'm talking to you."

just now he finally looked who was talking to him. it was that setter. he was there for only one set, but oikawa recognized him. he would always remember these ash blond hair with black tips, these brown warm eyes.

,,you're that shiratorizawa's setter."

,,I am, indeed."

,,what do you want."  
JJ  
,,just thought I would say hi."

,,why."

semi rolled his eyes. he knew that oikawa wasn't the nicer person alive but he didn't needed to be this mean. semi just wanted to make sure he was okay after that sudden break down after they scored last point. 

,,I'm semi eita."

,,and I didn't asked."

semi rolled his eyes again and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 2 // CONFESSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha I have no one idea why I said I would do this.

it took place a few days after shiratorizawa's lost against karasuno. semi and oikawa were pretty good friends by now, since both of them had harsh feelings towards their kouhais.

they we're sitting in this one cafe by shiratorizawa (semi had to convince oikawa to go there, oikawa agreed but semi had to buy him these yummy muffins).

oikawa was surprised, because semi was the one who told him to meet up, and that wasn't common.

,,I guess you wonder why I called you here, right?"

,,mhm." oikawa hummed with his mouth full of muffins and that made semi laugh for good five minutes.

cute, semi thought.

,,i called you here to say," semi paused, taking deep breath. oikawa just looked at him with raised eyebrow, sipping his coffee ,,I like you tōru. for a while now."

that made oikawa spit his coffee all over the table.

,,you, you, what?"

,,sorry, forget that I said anything." semi was already on his way out when he said these words and left.

-

,,iwa-chan! he likes me! HE likes ME!"

,,shut up trashykawa, I can hear you. so did you told him that you like him too?"

,,uhh, no??"

iwaizumi head-butted oikawa. hard.

-

from: alien king👽✨  
to: ei-chan✨💗  
> ei-chan! could you meet me at our favorite cafe??? 😛✌

from: ei-chan✨💗  
to: alien king👽✨  
> sure, I'll be there in ten.

oikawa blushed at how semi didn't even asked if he was at the cafe, he instantly knew.

,,oikawa?"

,,ei-chan!"

oikawa got up to hug semi, but the ash blond backed away from him. oikawa pouted.

,,what do you want oikawa? get to the point."

and there was the old semi. the old, cold, sassy, asshole eita semi.

,,I just wanted to say," oikawa paused for a second, before quietly whispering:

,,that I like you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this really happened to me ;)

semi and oikawa in europe. we all know this is going to end up really badly.

it was meant to be their honeymoon. in the end it was just a chaos. not only that in the plane, semi got really sick and threw up all around they seats, or that oikawa when they landed, started walking to opposite direction and almost got plane run over him. or that the country had absolutely none english labels. it was much more.

when they finally got to the hotel, after almost five hours trying to figure out where they were, they met another problem. their reversion was on 1pm (it was 6pm), so they gave their room to someone else. that meant that they had to go out and try to find another hotel.

at the end they found some really creepy and old hotel. it was more like house for alcoholics but they weren't complaining.

well until they was a police car infront of this hotel. they didn't really heard what they were talking about, as I said, this wasn't any English country. all they heard was:

,,something, something, DRUGS." 

oikawa looked terrified, sitting on their bed, hugging his knees and watching the cops arrest the women and her brother. semi set next to him, trying to calm him down, and trying not to burst out laughing.

-  
you can imagine how relied was oikawa when they landed in Japan. he went to iwaizumi right after rambling about how bad it was and semi trying to breath


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is too short, I'm sorry just I thought it was good choice to end it here-

semi absolutely didn't expect oikawa to be waiting infront of the gym. semi didn't even had a mood to talk to him, they just lost to karasuno, (a/n: I still don't get, wHY-) they're never going to nationals and semi is going to graduate. he didn't needed oikawa to make it worst.

,,oikawa move."

,,ah, semi-chan, that's not a proper way to say hi."

,,look, I'm not in mood to deal with your shit right now."

oikawa rolled his eyes and stepped closer to semi, who looked away. he didn't wanted oikawa to see his teary eyes.

,,eita look at me."

,,hey, since when we a-"

from out of nowhere he felt soft lips brush against his, for just a few moments before it was gone. it made him stand there wide eyed.

,,shut up and listen to me."

semi could only nod.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tried angst, and totally failed

,,so you ignored me for him."

,,tōru listen, it's not what it looks like!"

,,yeah, sure, semi," the said men froze, oikawa didn't said his last name two years. ,,take your fake-ass excuse right up your ass."

,,wow, salty."

,,kenjirō, shut up."

oikawa bitterly smiled.

,,so you're already on first name basis. good job, I hope you're happy."

shirabu groaned and finally stood up from the couch.

,,oikawa listen, if there was anything between me and eita-san, we would be fucking naked, so stop being dramatic asshole and actually listen to him. I'm out of here."

semi just looked after him, smiling slightly.

,,so, tōru, are you going to listen to me now?"

,,make it quick."

semi walked behind oikawa and hugged him from behind.

,,listen, kenjirō was there because he needed help with his homework. when we were done, we sat on the couch and watched some movie, and fell asleep, then I woke up and was him laying on top of me so I put blanked on us. then fell asleep. that's all."

oikawa was quiet, and looked deeply in his thoughts. semi was really nervous, he didn't knew if oikawa believed him.

,,I'm sorry."

-  
in the end oikawa and semi ended up cuddling on the same couch, watching mean girls and whispering sweet words into each others ears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so fricking short 😖

you have beautiful hair, semi-chan."

,,shut up oikawa."

,,you've been hanging around iwa-chan too much."

,,she's great, the best person I've ever met."

oikawa pouted more and stopped brushing semi's hair. she looked at her and her smile dropped.

,,c'mon tōru, you know that you're the best person I've ever met."

oikawa blushed, but still refused to look at her. well that was before she felt two arms wrap around her torso.

,,I love you ok-"

one pair of soft lips shut her up.

,,I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwasuga in this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one, and sksksk I'm sad

,,i swear to god, when I'll see him I'm gonna snap his neck."

,,darling, please don't snap anyone's neck."

iwaizumi ignored suga's worried voice, and that was really weird. suga just sighed and took his hand.

,,they're just three minutes late hajime, stop it."

,,I know, sorry koushi." iwa-chan took his hands and kissed them, which made suga to giggle.

\- - -  
,,tōru, we have, uhh, zero minutes. in short we're running late."

,,just one minute!"

,,tōru we don't have minute."

oikawa sighed and finished styling his hair, so they would look at least a little good.

\- - -  
when the other duo finally arrived, suga was red and his shirt was mess, same with iwaizumi.

,,wow, you can't keep it in your pants can you?"

in the end all of them ended in the bathroom, doing no-no things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was supossed to end by smut but I don't have the guts to do it (I don't even have guts in general-)


End file.
